Kate's Replacement Date
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Kate is being set up on a blind date by her family once again and she needs someone to help her out. Somehow she doesn't think that it will come. oneshot. Kate/Gibbs


Disclaimer: I don't own anything still. Just borrowing them for some entertainment. Will return them to their rightful owners (DPB and CBS) as soon as I'm done.

A/N : Not sure what I was thinking when I did this one and I hope it meets the expectation.

"So Kate have you decided what you're going to do about tonight?" Abby asked enquiringly. "No Abbs I was thinking maybe I should call them and tell them that I cant make it because I'm working late."

"You could take me Kate, I'm gorgeous, sexy amazing, clever witty…" Tony started "and totally not my type DiNozzo" Kate finished for him. They all turned around and looked at McGee. "Sorry Kate I promised my mom I'd go and see her tonight," he said nervously.

"Okay you won't take me, McGeek is busy and Abby is definitely out of the question so that leaves only one person. Tony looked like he was concentrating really hard on thinking. "Gibbs" they all shouted in unison. "No there is no way that I am going to… "She did not get to finish her sentence as Gibbs had just walked into the lab.

"I'm not deaf guys. There was no need for you people to shout out that loudly. What's going on?" They all exchanged nervous glances and a smirk made its way to his lips. "Nothing is going on Gibbs" Kate answered too quickly. "Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Then why did the discussion stop as soon as I walked into the lab?"

"It's no bid deal. I needed some advice on something that I was working on." "And you decided to ask DiNozzo?" "Well he does have his moments Gibbs, though this was not one of them. She shot Tony a warning look as he opened his mouth to speak but shut it as soon as he saw Kate's expression.

"So basically what you're saying is you don't have a solution to your problem." Gibbs said matter of factly. "No I don't." "Why don't you tell me what your dilemma is and I'll try and find a solution to it." "You won't be able to Gibbs," Kate said quickly trying to end the conversation. "Look like I said it's no big deal I'll survive"

"Oh Kate you're such a wimp at some things!" Abby giggled. "Gibbs, Kate needs a date for tonight. Her family is in town for the week and they're setting her up on a blind date. So she thought if one of you guys accompanied her then they would stop setting her up like this.

"Tony go with her" Gibbs ordered like it was a task for a case. "I said that Boss but Kate said I'm not her type." He gave Kate a wounded look. "And McGeek is not available tonight… so … that leaves you… Boss." Tony smiled widely knowing that his boss's mind was in turmoil doing cartwheels. Kate groaned.

"No! You guys all know that I'm not good at the socailising thing. Besides I don't even know these people." "That's kind of the point Gibbs, all you have to do is pretend for one evening." Abby tried to convince him. "Sorry no can do." Kate looked crestfallen. Deep down she actually hoped that he would come to her rescue, but he didn't. She felt the tears building up, but before anyone could notice she exited the lab and went up to the bullpen, needing to be alone for a while.

"Way to go Gibbs. You get first prize for being a jerk and upsetting Kate like that." Abby scolded him. "What Abby it's the truth." "Yeah well maybe you could have come up with a better excuse." Tony couldn't resist the urge to nail Gibbs for once. "You really hurt her feeling Gibbs." Abby stated. "And now I am going to have to deal with an upset, moody Kate."

"She asked for your help once and you just blew her off." Abby was trying to make him feel guilty, but it didn't look like it was working. "She'll get over it Abbs and who knows maybe she'll actually like the guy they're setting her up with." He walked out of the lab leaving Abby alone. "No she wont Gibbs she's already I love with you." Abby said to herself.

Later that evening

Kate was having a bit of a problem choosing what to wear, and since she knew nothing about her date she didn't know what he liked or disliked for that matter. It was going to be a mission to impress him. She didn't know why she thought that she needed to impress him anyway.

It was not like she was going to take the relationship anywhere. She was not interested in him, or anyone else for that matter. The one man that she was interested in had blown her off today and there was no way she going to let someone else do that to her.

She remembered the last few blind dates that her family had set her up on. None of the men met her standard and she was left looking like a really spoilt princess. But that was not the case; she just wanted someone that she thought could keep her happy. They did not meet that criterion. She promised herself that she would never go on one of those again… yet here she was.

A few minutes later she called Abby up. "Abbs I need help… again. I have no idea what to wear tonight." "I thought that you're not going Kate." "I changed my mind, and besides I might never see this guy ever again in my life." "I'll be over in 20 minutes."

Half an hour later Kate and Abby were still unsure if what Kate should wear. The entire contents of Kate's wardrobe were sprawled out on her bed and still they had no clue. Abby flopped onto the bed on top of all the clothes and a small glimmer caught her eye. She walked up to the closet and pulled out the last item that was in there. It was perfect.

"Kate this is perfect!" "Abby don't you think that's a bit too much for a first date?" "NO Kate I don't I think that you should wear it. Besides your evening might turn out to be better than you expect and you don't wan to be underdressed for that now do you?" "What do you mean?" "Well it might not be as bad as you think Kate." "Okay Abbs I'll take your word for it" She took the dress from Abby's hand and went to change into it.

Abby's thoughts back tracked to that afternoon. After Kate had exited the lab in a rush she and Tony had tried to make Gibbs feel guilty but it did not seem to work and he left soon after. That didn't make Kate feel any better and she knew that Kate was really, really still upset because Tony called her regularly to update her on Kate's mood. However, apparently Gibbs was aware of how upset Kate was, so after she had left for the day he went down to see Abby in the lab.

"Hey Abbs!" Hey there Jerk of the day" she knew it would hurt him but she didn't care at the moment. "Guess I deserved that." He smiled. "You guessed correctly." "Abbs can women really get that upset?" "Well Gibbs you did completely reject Kate's idea so yeah she could get tat upset." "I really didn't mean to upset her. "

"Well there is one way that you can make it up to her." "How?" "By accompanying her tonight. But if you're going to break her heart then don't. "It's not just her heart that I'm worried about breaking, he thought to himself. His mind went back to the time that they were on the sub and the emergency blow, when she landed up right against him. He had fallen for her then and trying to pretend now was going to be extremely difficult for him.

"I'm not going Abbs." He made up his mind. "Oh well if you do decide to change your mind then here's the address of the place she's going to be at, and you're still a b…….." "I know" he didn't let her finish the sentence knowing that she never used such language and that she would regret it in a few minutes.

Abby was brought out of her thoughts when Kate stepped up in front of her. "Wow! Kate you look stunning." The dress that Kate had on was for lack of a better word stunning. It was crimson with tiny silver studs that you could see only if you were standing very close to her. The rest of it was plain. The top fit her well showing off her body and from the waist down it just flowed to her ankles. The whole garment was held up by two very thin straps on each shoulder. Kate looked ravishing. Her date was definitely going to be on the receiving end of jealous looks from other people.

Much Later That Evening

Gibbs saw her as soon as she entered the restaurant. He had changed his mind at the last minute. What Abby and Tony had told him was true and yes he was feeling guilty, something he did not think was possible. Then again Kate did bring out the impossible in him. So here he was waiting for her, wanting to make up for upsetting her, but not knowing what to do.

He watched as she made her way to the table where her group was sitting. Most of her family was already there. She took up the empty seat next to a very good looking man. Gibbs could see that the man was quite attractive and he felt a pang of jealousy.

Kate was seated next to her date who just happened to be good looking. He was tall, had short spiky brown hair and a smile across his lips. His eyes were bright green and sparkling and he had a strong jaw-line. 'Maybe if all this goes well I can actually forgive them for all the blunder blind dates they set me up on" Kate thought to herself.

"Hey Kate you look beautiful," her brother Matt said as soon as she was settled. "So how are things at work Kate?" "Aah it's the same thing different day, you know how it goes." She did not want to think of work because it made her think of Gibbs and she didn't want to do that right now. A few more questions followed and Kate was starting to relax and enjoy herself. She was also getting to know her date Adrian.

She learnt that his own medical practice. He went to medical school and he was also on the football team as well. An all rounder student. The only problem he claimed to have was his lack of girlfriends or dates. Kate thought this was absurd as he was quite good looking and successful.

Twenty minutes into Kate's conversation Gibbs decided to intrude in on Kate's little party. He didn't like the fact that she was getting a little friendly with this stranger. He walked up to her seat, stood behind her placed a hand on her back and his ever present smirk finding its way back to his lips he said "Hey sweetheart Sorry I'm so late I got caught up at the office." He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. The tingling in her body started immediately progressing throughout her whole body.

He called over a waiter and asked for a chair so that he could join them. He placed his chair deliberately in between Kate and her date's and settled down knowing that she was out of the other man's reach. He saw Kate fiddling around with the napkin in front of her. She was as nervous as hell. If she carried on in that manner it would ruin all his effort. He took his hand and placed it on hers entwining his fingers with hers. She looked at him and he made an effort to give her a reassuring look. She acknowledged it.

"I don't think we've met Matt" said looking up at Gibbs. "I'm Matt Kate's oldest brother and my wife Ashley. That's the middle brother Damien and his wife Catherine and the youngest Wyatt and his wife Riley." The others all introduced themselves individually and Gibbs just nodded.

"So do you have a name or do people refer to you as Sir?" Matt was smiling. He let it go this time because it was Kate's brother. "Jethro Gibbs, but everyone calls me Gibbs." He managed a small smile. "I'm wondering just where and how did you and Kate meet?" Wyatt asked. Gibbs knew that this was going to be a long question and answer session, when he saw the look on Wyatt's face. "Well me met in the air and she threatened to shoot me!" Gibbs said remembering their meeting on Air Force One.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" "Two years." Kate looked at Gibbs surprised, her eyes questioning him. He simply smiled at her. "What do you mean met in the air?" "I was on a flight from Wichita to Washington and Kate was on the same flight and I had the seat next to her."

Gibbs turned around to look at Adrian. "So Adrian what do you do?" "I'm a doctor and I have my own radiology practice. "Sounds interesting." "It is sometimes you get to see very different things…" Gibbs tuned out. This guy was boring him to death. Kate gave him a reproachful look.

"Hey I don't mean to be a pet but Kate if you two have been seeing each how come we don't know anything about it?" "We didn't feel the need to tell anyone until we were sure that this was what we wanted." Gibbs replied quickly not even giving Kate a chance to think about the response.

Gibbs saw a few couples staring to dance on the dance floor in front of them. He took the opportunity to get Kate alone just to explain his actions and to get her away from the 'date'. "Why don't we dance Kate?" He stood up holding out his hand inviting her to dance.

She took it and followed him to the dance floor. He took her one hand in his and placed the other on her waist. They started moving to the rhythm of slow song that was playing. "What are you doing here Gibbs?" Kate looked straight at him and he knew instantly that he could not lie to her. He would not; it would just hurt her more.

"I came here to make up for this afternoon for upsetting you so much." "And you interrupting my date is making up?" "Well I'm the one you're dancing with not him, so I guess it is. His smirk was back. She could not help but smile.

"Gibbs we haven't been seeing each other for 2 years. You're such a liar!" "I'm not Kate." "We have been seeing each other for two years, we just haven't been in a relationship for two years. Rule no 7 Kate, always be specific when you lie." "I should have known. She smiled wider and his heart skipped a beat or two.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered "your brothers are scrutinizing us. How far are you willing to take this so that you don't have to go home with that guy?" "Who says I don't?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well you're still with me. So how far?" "That depends on how far you're willing to go… Agent…Gibbs." She was really tempting him. "Do not tempt me… Agent… Todd…." "Are you insinuating something Gibbs?" "I do not insinuate Kate."

"But since you have tempted me, I will not resist and besides they think that we have an established relationship we cannot disappoint them can we?" "I guess not." With that he let go of her hand and liked it with his behind her back and pulled her even closer. His mouth made its way to her neck and he placed soft kisses on it, savouring the feel of her skin on his lips.

They remained like that until the song ended. Even then they did not want to let go just enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. It felt like they belonged like that. "Gibbs the music has stopped. We should get back to the table." "Do we have to?" Gibbs asked disappointed that she would be out of his grasp in a few minutes. "Come on." She led him back to the table.

"Wow you two could give teenagers a run for their money or set the restaurant on fire with the spark that you guys have." Gibbs just laughed. "Are we that bad?" "No we're all just wondering how you guys still manage to have all that passion after two years. "Some things are just a part of you Damien," Gibbs said "it comes naturally."

"Oh damn!" It was Matt, "it's really late. We have to get going or else we're going to be late for our flight." "Nice seeing you again Kate we really should do this again soon". They all greeted her and then left until the only people that were left was Kate, Gibbs, her family and Adrian.

Kate turned to Adrian, "I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you wanted." "It's no problem Kate, he looks like he loves you very, very much and he'll keep you happy. Kate was flabbergasted. They had actually believed the whole charade. She then greeted her brother's goodbye and walked them out of the restaurant. Gibbs remained seated where he was. He didn't want to intrude.

She returned 10 minutes later to find Gibbs still sitting where he was. "Hey why you come and say bye?" "I didn't want to intrude it was a family thing." "And you're not part of the family?" "It's no that Kate?" "Okay I'm not going to argue with you Gibbs. Why don't we head home?

As she turned around she noticed that her bracelet was missing. She started looking for it on the floor where they were seated and they were dancing. "What's wrong?" "My bracelet is missing." The lights were turned off by the head waiter. Only a few dim lights on the sides were left on. "Crap now I'm never going to find it… and that was my favourite bracelet."

"Mine too." "What?" She turned around to see her bracelet dangling from Gibb's hand. "Okay give it to me and then we can go home." "Nope Kate come closer and get it." A genuine smile replaced his smirk. "Gibbs what childish game is this?" "Closer Kate." She walked up to him an arms length distance between them. She held out her hand palm open waiting for him to return her bracelet.

"Closer Kate." She took another step toward him. Still he did not hand it to her. "Closer Kate." She closed the gap between them. He handed her the bracelet and she took it turning away immediately. Before she could drop her arm to her side, turning her around to face him once again.

"Closer." She took a step towards him, her wrist still enclosed his hand. "Closer." Another step towards him. "Closer." She finally closed the gap between them once again. She was pressed up against him. Her heart was thumping and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She was as nervous as ever. What had happened earlier was just a game, this was different.

There was no one here. There was no reason to pretend or fool anyone now, besides themselves. Her breathing became shallow and erratic and he saw her chest rise and fall under her crimson dress. "Gibbs……" He placed a finger on his lips causing her to stop talking. "How far are you willing to take this Kate?" "Gibbs the game is over." "Who said this was a game Kate?"

"Now Kate how far are you willing to take this?" Her head was spinning. She was feeling dizzy and euphoric at the same time. When she did not answer he took it as a sign that she was not willing to take this any further. He let go of her wrist but did not step away.

"That depends on how far you're willing to take this Gibbs." His hands made their way across her back and he pulled her even closer to him. His mouth found hers and when his lips brushed hers he felt the tingle instantaneously. He kissed her slowly and gently, wanting to keep this in his memory forever and taking care not to hurt her or seem too demanding. He kissed her until the oxygen in his lungs had run out and he had to have a refill. He broke away reluctantly.

"Kate did I make a good replacement date?" "You were better than good Gibbs, you were great!" He led them out of the restaurant after the owner had asked them politely to leave. "Come on Kate we have two years to catch up on." He fully intended to make up for those two lost years he thought to himself as he drove them home.

Please don't forget to review. I love to get feedback from you guys and tell me if it meets expectations.

Thanks hellraiser.


End file.
